


Ow

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Series: Mostly Tommy Stuff [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression (I think?), Coma, DreamSMP - Freeform, Drugging, Drugs, FUCKING O W, God this hurt to write, Insane Technoblade, Insane!WilburSoot, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TechnoBlade, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Wilbur Soot, also please tell me if i need to add any more tags, and for what?, but not really, i always write tommy angst, i feel bad :((, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, please tell me if this is offensive in any way shape or form, poor Tommy, wilbur went fucking batshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: Wilbur goes insane and Techno's already insane. Wilbur decides to drug Tommy so Tommy doesn't get in the way.This is mostly a shitpost, and my friend Fear (you prolly know them they write weird mr.beast shit) is using this for a whumptober prompt!! <33
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mostly Tommy Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033974
Comments: 123
Kudos: 500





	Ow

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY LIL UPDATE LMAO
> 
> THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR FIC (tysm for over 12k hits btw!!! u guys r insane! <3) SO ID THOUGHT ID SAY THIS HERE
> 
> IF YOU OR IF ANYONE YOU KNOW ENJOYS READING/WRITING PROBLEMATIC FANFITIONS ABOUT ANYONE IN THIS COMMUNITY, AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT, GET THE FUCK OFF MY PAGE. IF YOU COMMENT TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME, I'LL SCREENSHOT IT AND THEN DELETE YOUR COMMENT. THEN I'LL SEND THE SCREENSHOT TO QAR'S SERVER AND LILLIAN'S SERVER AND YOU WILL GET FUCKING CLOWNED ON. I DON'T WANT YOUR HIT, I DON'T WANT YOUR KUDOS, I DON'T WANT YOUR BOOKMARK, I DON'T WANT YOUR COMMENT. YOU DISGUST ME, AND I BELIEVE YOU DON'T DESERVE AIR <3
> 
> DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME, DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT MY PAGE OR ANY OF MY WORKS, DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK OF ME. 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T INTERACT WITH ANY OF THE FICS INSPIRED BY/BASED OFF OF THIS PROMPT. IT'S THEIR WORK THAT THEY CHOSE TO MAKE, SO IT'S THEIR CHOICE OF WHETHER OR NOT THEYRE OKAY WITH YOU (which i hope they arent, you disgust me <3). 
> 
> HERES THE L, TAKE IT. L.
> 
> Hi yes, this isn't gonna be good. It's a major shit post. Also, please read the tags. I don't want anyone getting hurt, I love you all <33 
> 
> Please tell me if this is offensive or if this needs any more tags, PLEASE. <3

imagine wilbur gets tired of tommy trying to stop him from jd'ing everyone so he tries to drug tommy so he just sleeps through everything and tommy is terrified. tommy is running through a forest and runs into techno. he collaspes into technos arms and begins to sob into his chest about how wilburs trying to drug him and how scared he is of him.

techno begins to run his hand through tommys hair and comforts him softly, rubbing his back slowly and whispering to him. wilbur calls out for tommy and tommy tells techno that they need to run away somewhere. techno sighs and just grips tommy tighter, and yells for wilbur, telling him where they are. tommy panics and begins to scream and kick and cries harder, and techno lightly kisses his forehead while wilbur sticks a needle in his neck and injects the drugs.

tommy stomps on technos foot (not that harshly cause drugs) and tries to run. he goes as fast as possible (about a third of how fast he was running before cause drugs) and eventually collaspes against a tree. wilbur hums while picking him up and techno just watches. tommy just gives up and sobs into wilburs shoulder while wilbur slowly rubs him back to comfort him. they make it back to the ravine and wilbur lazily ties tommys wrists together and he and techno stay with tommy as he eventually passes out. dream shows up just as tommy is about to fall asleep and all tommy can hear dream say is 'goodnight kid. you guys ready to go?'

bonus points if schlatt finds him and takes care of him during his coma

okay have some more things that happen cause i like details.

as wilbur picks up tommy and he gives up and goes limp while sobbing, dream starts following them but tbh that doesnt need to be included.

wilbur ties tommys hands behind his back.

as tommy begins to pass out, techno and wilbur both coo at the sight of his eyes drooping and him getting tired.

you can add this or not tbh i just like platonic cuddles, wilbur lays down with tommy as he passes out and plays with his hair.

as tommy loses consciousness, he forgets what just happened and tells 'wil' and 'techie' that he loves them (OW HURT MYSELF THERE)

while caring for tommy, schlatt lets tubbo visit him a bunch. he normally walks in on tubbo cuddling with tommy, making him flowers crowns, or just talking to tommy about his day.

tubbo still believes that tommy can hear him. tommy can. which means he hears niki and fundy make up, eret and dream casually talk shit about eachother, sapnap and george fighting *all the time*, phil coming to visit him and crying everytime, and wilbur and techno apologizing. and schlatt and dream and literally everyone else of the server beating up wil and tech.

OW I HURTED MYSELF WITH THAT

more :DD

techno and wilbur call tommy 'bubba' as they talk to him (I LOVE PEOPLE CALLING OTHER PEOPLE BUBBA OKAY SHDJVSHSJVSK) while he passes out. also whlle hes in a coma.

tommy hates to admit it but he still trusts wilbur, dream, and techno with his life

imagine that in a different ending tommy wakes up to techno and wilbur laying on either side of him, hugging him while they talk boredly. theyre covered in soot (haha wil) and ash but look happy. tommy asks what they did as he tries to sit up and gasps as he realizes that he cant and his hands are tied behind his back. he tries to squirm but gives up as techno and wilbur laugh at him. he doesnt really remember what happened and his speech is slurred so techno and wilbur come to the conclusion that tommy is still drugged up a bit. they tell him to go back to sleep and he listens.

after he wakes up again, his arms are untied and wilbur is gone but techno is still laying behind him. he asks what happened, again, and this time techno answers him, telling him about wilbur drugging him, how they did it to protect him, and how they blew up manberg. tommy goes into shock and starts crying, and manages to ask about tubbo.

techno tells tommy that he's lucky that wilbur has a shred of his sanity left, because the three of them, techno, wilbur, and dream, decided to spare tubbo, eret, niki, and anyone who didnt die from the explosion. luckily, schlatt was the closest to the bigger blast, so he was the only one that died. but george, sapnap, and quackity are all dying from their injuries and might not make it. but they probably will.

tommy breaks down and begins sobbing, causing wilbur to walk in. he looks to techno, who was panicking and helping tommy sit up, and then sighs faintly. wilbur walks over and hugs his baby brother and does his best to comfort him. tommy tries to squirm away but he just woke up, theres still a little bit of drugs in his system, and wilbur can easily overpower him.

m o r e

okay so for the second ending i 'wrote', imagine if techno and wilbur run away and take tommy with them and baby him the whole time. even with their mental health issues they try their best to take care of him, even if that means sleeping in the same bed as him so he cant leave in the night, or if it means having to keep secrets from him, or if it means having to have at least one of them watching him at all times, theyre still doing it to 'protect him' and in their head, its working.

once, tommy cut his arm because a zombie had a sword. immediately, techno, who was watching him, went feral and murdered the zombie by bashing its head in. tommy had a chance to run, but he didn't take it. he felt frozen in place. wilbur had heard the commotion and immediately ran towards them and found techno beating down an already dead zombie and tommy watching in horror.

he starts to baby tommy, per usual, and turns his head away from it and hugs him tightly, quickly gushing over tommy and panicking over his sliced arm. tommy lets him, he learned quickly to just let them baby him.

after the three get back to the little hut they made, shock wears off and tommy begins to cry because it hurts?? and techno and wilbur panic and wilbur shushes him and starts to cuddle him while techno stiches up his arm. they both lay next to him as he falls asleep and for the first time since they left he feels genuinely comforted.

THATS RLLY BITTERSWEET

more

somedays, while techno, wilbur, and tommy sit at the dinner table and eat potatoes, tommy plays with his food and contemplates grabbing a steak knife and running. other days, he looks to the boarded up windows that he could easily break through and decides to walk into the living room and cuddle with his older brothers.

he begins to completely depend on techno and wilbur, with the way they baby him. his personailty changes. he whines when he doesnt get what he wants instead of nodding his head like he became used to in the wars. he cant fall asleep without wilbur or techno near him/cuddling with him. he forgets how to make food for himself. he forgets how to wrap wounds.

hes used to not being allowed to get himself a cup for water because 'the cupboard is to high up'. hes used to boarded up windows, with alarms on ever door, with a tracker via a braclet sitting on his wrist because 'we want to keep you safe'. he's used to the cameras in almost every room besides his and the bathrooms, that was the only thing he didnt allow and will never allow because 'we need to know where you are, what if you get taken from us?'. he's used to being coddled and kissed when he gets hurt because 'youre to young to understand why we do this'.

when schlatt finds them and everyone comes and takes away his brothers, his family, his caretakers, he panics. he screams and cries and begs for them to not take them away. he's surprised to see schlatt alive because his brothers told him that he was dead, so he thinks hes hallucinating. he kicks and squirms when he needs to be sedated for them to be able to leave, causing a panic attack at the memories that come flooding back to that fateful night that brought them here.

when phil comes to the smp, he does his best to care for his youngest son. he truely does, but its difficult, especially due to tommys now much more prominent mental health issues.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't damaging towards anyone <33 I love you guys!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Long Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123550) by [pr0blematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic)
  * [My Tears Are Becoming A Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151666) by [pr0blematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic)
  * [Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214126) by [pr0blematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic)
  * ["just wanna keep him safe"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224431) by [DreamBird711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711)
  * [what's best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245110) by [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar)
  * [Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407107) by [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath)
  * [Insane Sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505729) by [p3ppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3ppermint/pseuds/p3ppermint)
  * [Will the Pain Ever End?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653492) by [charleyOs_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleyOs_1/pseuds/charleyOs_1)
  * [sibling rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685211) by [yesternight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesternight/pseuds/yesternight)
  * [another prompt about tommy being kidnapped by an insane overprotective brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703459) by Anonymous 
  * [a prompt lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732904) by Anonymous 
  * [another prompt about tommy being kidnapped but this time the whole family's in on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946139) by Anonymous 
  * [Misguided Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039185) by [Lost_InThe_Sauce413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_InThe_Sauce413/pseuds/Lost_InThe_Sauce413)
  * [Tommy Has Trust Issues and Honestly It’s Deserved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065627) by [Fanficsat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat3am/pseuds/Fanficsat3am)




End file.
